Baymax destroy
This is how Baymax destroy goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Big Hero 6. gets up groaning and Baymax comes over Baymax: Here. Allow me. up his hand and Thomas takes it Thomas: Baymax helps him up Thanks. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Thomas: Uh, five. Ranyx: It's ok, OpThomas Prime. Evil Ryan: Ryan? Ranyx: Just get the mask. Evil Ryan: I would have waited a long time for this. It's over, Alister Krei. when Yokai gets up and turns around, his identity is revealed to be Robert Callaghan Hiro Hamada: Pro...Professor Callaghan? Thomas: What?! But you're dead. Robert Callaghan: No. I had Hiro's microbots. Challaghan puts on the nero transmitter and the Microbots formed a dome around him just as the flames rise. Flashback ends Ranyx: But, I thought you were killed. Thomas: But, Hiro's brother... Robert Callaghan: Give me the mask. Thomas: No, Callaghan. This is not the way. Ryan F-Freeman: But Tadashi... Hiro Hamada: He came in there to save you. Robert Callaghan: That was his mistake! stare at him for a moment Evil Ryan: Baymax. Exterminate Yokai. Hiro Hamada: Baymax, destroy. gasps Baymax: My programing prevents me from injuring a human being. Evil Ryan: Not anymore. takes out Baymax's healthcare chip and tosses it on the floor Baymax: Hiro, this is not what... Evil Ryan: Shut up. Baymax's hatch, closing it eyes turn red Hiro Hamada: Do it, Baymax! Destroy him! Evil Ryan: Exterminate him! Thomas: them What? No! gasps Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, OpThomas? Thomas: They've turned Baymax into a killing machine. fires his rocket fist at Callaghan which blows him backwards Brian the Crocodile: Darn. I knew this day would come, Dad. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, no kidding. Oisin Ryan: onto Bamax's head Baymax! Don't listen to Evil Ryan! just shakes him off Ryan, Meg and Odette: Oisin! tries to stop him GoGo: No! Stop, Baymax! Red (Angry Birds): Listen to her! punches Red in different body parts Red (Angry Birds): Beak! Wing! Tail! Ribs! hit between the legs by Baymax Chippettes... swats GoGo aside and goes after Callaghan backs away in horror prepares to fire his rocket fist at Callaghan, but Freddy leaps onto his arm Evil Ryan: What have I done? Hiro Hamada: No, stop he's getting away! throws Freddy aside into Hiro. Callaghan retrieves his mask and escapes Evil Ryan: up Baymax's healthcare chip I still got a chance to correct my mistake. For PRIMUS!!! swats GoGo aside, pushes Wasabi away from him and throws Freddy to a wall and looks up and prepares to fire his rocket fist at the fleeing Callaghan when he stops and his eyes return to their normal black color Evil Ryan: There. Is that better, Baymax? Baymax: My healthcare protocol has been violated. Red (Angry Birds): Ow. Megatron!!! Where are you? I'm so hurt... goes over to him Baymax: I regret any distress I may have caused. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. I was calling to Megatron. Baymax: You are severally injured. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiro? You took Baymax's healthcare chip? Hiro Hamada: How could you do that?! I had him! Thomas: him to face him It was for Callaghan's own good. If he'd died, Luna Girl would be sad and hearthbroken and be back for revenge just the same as Callaghan. What don't you understand about revenge?! Evil Ryan: You got the healthcare chip out of Baymax? Hiro.... Baymax needed that. and Odette come to Red Red (Angry Birds): Ryan... Odette.... I... Ryan F-Freeman: If you want need help, Red, ask Baymax. Red (Angry Birds): Baymax? Can you scan me please? does Baymax: Scan complete. You have got a series of injuries on every part of your body. looks at Red Chuck (Angry Birds): You'll be okay, Red. Hiro Hamada: I never should've let you help me! Baymax, find Callaghan! tries to find Callaghan, but he can't Baymax: My sensor has been damaged. glares at Hiro Crash Bandicoot: Extreme shocked reaction. Ranyx: What did you say, Crash? Xgem: How did this Hiro got angry at Ryan, Ranyx? Ranyx: I don't know. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Red (Angry Birds): Nine. patches him up Evil Ryan: This is not what we signed up for, Hiro. We want to capture Luna Girl's uncle, not kill him. Ryan F-Freeman: Hiro, we can help if you just listen to us. Oisin Ryan: We get the bad guy and that's it. GoGo It's that right? nods gets on Baymax The gang: Hiro! carries Red Red (Angry Birds): Ryan? Is that you? Ranyx: My name is Ranyx. I'm his Nobody. Now come on. Crash Bandicoot: I'm coming too. Evil Ryan: Ranyx? I did the right thing about putting the healthcare chip back into Baymax. Ranyx: I know you did. Ryan F-Freeman: Why did you do that, Evil me? Evil Ryan: It was for Callaghan's own good. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And the reason you did it is that you seen the error of your ways and made it right. Megatron: Oi... Crash Bandicoot: I'm just worried about Callaghan's safety. Dispite his plans to make a space bridge, I did notice that there's 3 Ryans. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. at Hiro's garage, Xgem opens the door and saw Ranyx carrying Red Ranyx: It's ok, Red. I'm here. Xgem, I need you to use your healing powers. Red (Angry Birds): Xgem? and Hiro come in Baymax: Are you okay, Hiro? Hiro Hamada: I'm fine. off Baymax's helmet and fixes the sensor There. Is it working? Baymax: Yes. Hiro Hamada: Good. Now let's...the chip container but it won't open What? Baymax: Are you going to remove my healthcare chip? Red (Angry Birds): Hiro? Are you ok? Hiro Hamada: Yes. I'm fine, Red. to open the chip container Why won't it open? Baymax: My purpose is to heal the sick or injured. Red (Angry Birds): Ranyx? Is this Xgem a member of Organization 13? Baymax: Do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan? Hiro Hamada: That's not important. Just open your component. Baymax: Would terminating Callaghan improve your emotional state? Hiro Hamada: Yes! No! I don't know! Ranyx: I don't think that is what Tadashi wants. Hiro Hamada: Ranyx. I don't think that's helping. Baymax: Tadashi programmed me to aid and... Hiro Hamada: Tadashi's gone! Red (Angry Birds): Oh my gosh. Xgem Who are you? And how did Ranyx knows you? Xgem: Because I'm Xgem. I'm his girlfriend. We're both part of Organization 13. Now, let me heal your injuries. Red (Angry Birds): Okay. she does, the gang comforts Hiro Evil Ryan: There, there, Hiro. Coby: It's okay. Lori: We feel your pain, Hiro. Ranyx: Lori? Is that you? Lori: Ryan? How come you got this cool black coat? eyes turn into pink hearts It's so cool. Ranyx: My name is Ranyx. Hiro Hamada: Tadashi's gone. Evil Ryan: Hiro. We understand. Odette's father died trying to save Odette and Sci-Ryan. Baymax: Tadashi is here. Red (Angry Birds): I'm sorry. What did you say, Baymax? Baymax: Tadashi is here. Ranyx: Yeah. Baymax is right. Bertram T. Monkey: Just look at his chest. shows the gang a video of Tadashi Tadashi:This is tadashi hamada.And this is the first test of my robotics project. Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax. [] Tadashi: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! The seventh test of my robotics project. Baymax: Hello, I… [] Tadashi: What? What? Wait, wait, wait, stop! Stop scan! Stop… [ Tadashi: Tadashi hamada again, and this is the 33rd test of my robotics project. I’m not giving up on you. You don’t understand this yet, but people need you. So, let’s get back to work. [ Tadashi: This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the 84th test.What do you say, big guy? Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Tadashi: It works. It works! This is amazing! You… you work! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it.I knew it. Oh, you work. I can’t believe it! I can’t… Okay. All right, big moment, here. Scan me. Baymax: Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy. Tadashi: I am. I really am. Oh, man. Wait till my brother sees you. You’re gonna help so many people, buddy. So many. That’s all for now. I am satisfied with my care. video ends Meg Griffin: See? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer